


La Secte

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais vraiment très vilain, de ceux qui mettent leurs victimes dans des positions impossibles, voire dangereuses. Mais parfois, il arrive que ledit défaut se transforme en utile qualité. <b>Ecrit par Ludoxandros</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	La Secte

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Ludoxandros/Aqualudo
> 
> Timeline: préquelle - se déroule en 1999

** Le pêcheur de Rodorio **

  _Grèce, 1999…_

Theodoros fut enfin contraint de se l’avouer : il était totalement abandonné. Depuis des heures à présent, il n’avait plus la moindre notion des choses. Il s’était réveillé avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et ne pouvait s’empêcher de revivre cette funeste journée. Il s’encouragea de deux claques sur les joues et sonda à nouveau la brume, maudissant ce pêcheur qui l’avait laissé sur ce rocher brumeux surgi de nulle part qui ressemblait de plus en plus au pire de ses cauchemars.

Deux sentiments occupaient l’esprit las de Theodoros. Le premier, une sensation de froid humide qui lui broyait l’âme, froid accumulé tout au long de cette traversée sinistre et désormais démultiplié par les embruns marins, avides de l’attirer au fond du Golfe de Saronique. Le vent, qui devenait de plus en plus piquant, le cherchait à travers les épais replis de son manteau et l’homme savait que s’il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, il ne tarderait pas à périr de froid. Il était là depuis trois jours, seul sur un rocher de quelques mètres carrés et la brume avait été jusqu’alors sa seule compagne. Finalement, il préférait la nuit : ce carcan humide semblait parfois se déliter et il pouvait, de temps à autres, entrevoir les étoiles.

Sa seconde impression était inspirée par la peur. Il s’était lancé dans cette aventure confiant, sûr de son fait. A présent qu’il était seul, il pouvait ressasser les événements qui l’avaient conduit sur cet îlot. Il aurait du se rendre compte que rien ne clochait. Son histoire improbable était passée comme une lettre à la poste. Ce type l’avait écouté sans paraître plus étonné que cela et s’était spontanément proposé de l’aider. Tout avait été si facile. Trop facile.

 

* * *

 

_ Trois jours plus tôt  
_

Theodoros avait quitté Athènes de bonne heure. Il voulait à tout prix éviter les bouchons du Pirée et, muni de sa carte de l’Attique, il s’engouffra dans son véhicule, les yeux encore piquants. La nuit avait été mauvaise ; l’inspectrice Kefalas avait quitté son appartement sur les coups de trois heures du matin et le journaliste n’avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant six heures, soit un quart d’heure avant que son réveil ne vole à travers sa chambre.

Il travaillait depuis deux ans au Kathimerini. Lorsqu’il avait réussi à décrocher une place dans cet important quotidien d’Athènes, il avait touché du doigt l’extase. Elève studieux, réservé, obsédé par le travail, il avait consacré les trois dernières années à rédiger une thèse sur les mouvements sectaires grecs. Remarqué lors d’une conférence à l’université d’Athènes, il avait accepté ce contrat faute de pouvoir espérer un poste à l’université. Il était encore trop jeune à l’époque et sa relation tumultueuse avec Nadia Psychouli, l’une de ses professeures, l’avait de toute façon mis sur la touche.

« Pousse ta charrette ! Mais avance ! Ben quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Theodoros accéléra et laissa l’Opel noire sur place. Il en était toujours ainsi lorsqu’il repensait à Nadia ; son sang ne faisait qu’un tour et il pouvait se laisser aller à de violents accès de colère. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa sacoche et en sortit un cd gravé. Cranberries, Zombie. La voix de Dolores O'Riordan s’empara de son être et, comme par magie, il s’abandonna à la mélodie nerveuse, laissant de côté sa colère.

Après une demi-heure de route il arriva enfin à destination : Rodorio. Charmant petit port, délaissé par les touristes, étrangement préservé de la spéculation immobilière qui s’attaquait chaque jour aux parcelles encore préservées de la périphérie d’Athènes, ce village se présentait enfin à travers une brume laiteuse. Katarina lui avait dit de faire attention et de l’appeler lorsqu’il serait arrivé. A sa connaissance, la police n’allait jamais dans cette bourgade. Elle avait bien essayé d’organiser une ou deux patrouilles les semaines précédentes, prétextant être sur la piste de trafiquants de drogue mais, étrangement, ses requêtes étaient restées lettre morte auprès de sa hiérarchie. L’inspectrice n’était pas, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire, de nature à se laisser faire par les hommes, fussent-ils ses supérieurs, et le journaliste décida de se mettre en quête d’un téléphone.

Theodoros découvrait lentement les rues encore endormies de Rodorio lorsqu’il remarqua l’enseigne lumineuse d’un bar. Le parking était vide mais les lumières de la façade indiquaient qu’il devait être ouvert. Ce bar devait disposer d’un téléphone, mais il y avait mieux : Rodorio était un petit port de pêche et il était probable que les marins viennent y boire un café avant de prendre la mer. Il pourrait certainement commencer son enquête en questionnant l’un d’eux. Le port n’était qu’à une centaine de mètres et ce bar semblait être la seule enseigne ouverte en cette heure matinale.

Theodoros gara son véhicule et sortit sans attendre. L’air était frais, mais il l’apprécia ; il ne risquait pas de somnoler et il allait pouvoir commencer son enquête les idées claires. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte il balaya rapidement du regard la pièce. Il y avait quatre personnes, en plus du barman, un homme de petite taille, grassouillet. Deux hommes étaient assis à une petite table ; dès que le journaliste était entré ils avaient cessé leur conversation. Le troisième, un grand gaillard aux allures de loup de mer de plus de deux mètres, s’était retourné quelques instants, l’avait dévisagé et avait commandé un autre café tout en allumant une pipe. Seul le dernier n’avait pas bougé. Theodoros n’eut pas le temps de le sonder davantage.

« Alors, tu rentres ou quoi ? Il fait froid dehors.

— Excusez-moi, fit-il en exagérant son air gêné, je viens d’Athènes.

— Faut pas être devin pour le deviner. Tu n’es pas d’ici et ta voiture empeste le Pirée.

— Hein ?

— Tu as bien le fanion de l’Olympiakos, non ?

Theodoros acquiesça en souriant.

— J’aime pas l’Olympiakos, reprit le barman. Je suis supporter de l’AEK moi.

— Ah désolé. Vous faites un bon parcours cette année.

— La ferme. Tu entres, tu commandes, ou tu vas voir ailleurs. Je ne déteste rien de plus que les supporters de l’Olympiakos … si l’on excepte ces morpions de journalistes, bien entendu. »

Sans se démonter, Theodoros referma la porte et s’assit sur un tabouret.

« Un café s’il vous plait. »

Le barman tendit une tasse fumante à son client.

« Il faut payer tout de suite.

— Je n’ai pas de monnaie. Pourriez-vous me rendre quelques pièces afin que je puisse téléphoner ? J’ai vu une cabine téléphonique de l’autre côté du parking.

Le barman croisa les bras et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard.

— Le téléphone ne marche pas. J’ai pas de monnaie. M’est avis que va falloir boire votre café et partir bien vite de Rodorio, monsieur. »

Dans un premier temps, Theodoros ne broncha pas. Il touilla délicatement la cuillère dans la petite tasse.

« Je suis journaliste, dit-il enfin. Comme tu n’as pas de monnaie, tu vas bien pouvoir répondre à une ou deux questions, non ?

— Tu ne manques pas d’air, toi ! Je t’ai dit que… »

L’inconnu qui suivait du coin de l’œil la conversation en dégustant son café se leva de sa chaise de comptoir et se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

« Laisse-le, Demis. C’est le genre d’homme que j’apprécie ; il n’a pas froid aux yeux et ton petit cirque ne l’a pas fait déguerpir. Je doute qu’il parte sans avoir ce qu’il est venu chercher. »

L’inconnu se tourna alors vers Theodoros et l’invita à le suivre.

« Viens, on va s’installer sur une table. On pourra causer. »

Theodoros ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction et rejoignit la table du pêcheur ; le coup de téléphone attendrait.

 

* * *

 

Un air agréablement chaud flottait dans la pièce, montant de la cuisine en même temps que les échos des voix des cuisiniers. La bonne odeur de poisson se mêlait agréablement à celle de la fumée de la pipe de Giorgakis. Le journaliste se frotta l’estomac et se débarrassa de son manteau.

« Tu es certain que tu veux m’inviter ? Je n’en demandais pas tant, fit-il en prenant la carte.

— Ton ventre n’est pas du même avis.

— Certes, concéda-t-il en souriant. Nous avons bien marché aujourd’hui et, en-dehors de deux cafés de ce matin, je n’ai rien mangé depuis hier midi.

— Le travail de journaliste serait-il à ce point difficile ?

— Disons que j’ai connu quelques imprévus hier soir. De manière générale je n’ai de toute façon pas le temps de manger paisiblement lorsque je travaille. Une petite pita entre deux interviews fait souvent l’affaire.

— Alors profite de cette soirée. Ce restaurant est excellent. »

Theodoros ne répondit pas mais son sourire satisfait valait toutes les réponses.

 

Les deux hommes étaient restés une heure dans le petit bar de Demis. Le ténébreux tenancier n’avait pas quitté du regard leur table et il avait suivi l’intégralité de leur conversation. Giorgakis s’était montré très intéressé par le travail de son invité et avait cherché à en savoir davantage sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l’Athénien à se perdre dans la brume matinale de Rodorio. Le journaliste avait eu le temps de préparer son texte dans le trajet depuis la capitale. Tenant compte des conseils de l’inspectrice Kefalas, il avait monté de toutes pièces une histoire d’enquête sur les villages touristiques oubliés. Il disait travailler pour le compte d’un ami français qui tenait le club Med d’Athenia, à proximité de Marathon. Il avait expliqué avec force de conviction qu’il recherchait de nouvelles étapes pour des excursions organisées par son ami. Journaliste de seconde zone, il espérait ainsi compléter son modeste salaire.

Giorgakis, visiblement convaincu, l’avait longuement questionné sur ses études et son ami. S’il cherchait des failles dans cette histoire, Theodoros lui en avait donné pour son argent et, rassuré par sa force de persuasion, il avait pu entreprendre son enquête. Giorgakis attendit de sortir du bar avant de répondre aux attentes du journaliste. L’homme, d’apparence un peu bourrue, peut-être à cause de sa stature de colosse – il mesurait finalement beaucoup plus de deux mètres et dépassait de loin tous les membres de l’équipe de basket de l’université que Theodoros avait côtoyés quelques années plus tôt — était un pêcheur de calamars. C’était un colosse. Il possédait un petit bateau sur lequel les deux hommes poursuivirent leur conversation pendant toute la journée, à l’abri des regards des quelques passants qui déambulaient sur le vieux port. C’était un homme instruit pour un simple marin. Il disait avoir arrêté l’école assez tôt mais sa culture était suffisante pour que Theodoros reste sur ses gardes. L’homme parlait bien et semblait parfaitement connaître les enseignements de l’université d’Athènes. Enfin, après de longues heures d’attente, le journaliste toucha au but qu’il s’était fixé.

Rodorio rassemblait une petite communauté qui semblait vivre dans une certaine autarcie. Deux routes menaient au village, mais ces dernières n’étaient pas beaucoup fréquentées. Confirmant les informations de l’inspectrice, une police privée assurait la sécurité de la communauté, selon un accord passé avec le gouvernement. Protégé des promoteurs immobiliers et des intrigues policières, rarement traversé par les touristes, Rodorio semblait vivre hors du temps. « Un endroit rêvé pour les trafiquants ou une secte », soupira Theodoros en acceptant une nouvelle bière de son hôte. La journée passa ainsi, sans que les deux hommes ne s’en rendent vraiment compte. Finalement, c’est Giorgakis qui coupa court aux échanges en proposant au journaliste de lui présenter un restaurant qui pourrait satisfaire la clientèle touristique que Theodoros disait servir.

 

« Il est temps que nous nous ouvrions un peu au monde, martela-t-il en se levant, quelques touristes pourraient bien faire le bonheur de nos commerçants. »

Le propriétaire du restaurant, un certain Andreas, homme rondouillard qui arborait un tablier éternellement immaculé, se précipita vers le pêcheur dès qu’il l’aperçut.

« Maître Da Silva ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! C’est un nouvel …

— Maître Andreas, toujours le mot pour rire ! Allez, apporte-nous donc un petit ouzo. Et dis à ta femme de nous préparer un peu de vin de Crête, le même qu’elle m’a fait déguster la dernière fois. »

Le ton à la fois dur et amical du colosse suffit à couper court à toute réponse du restaurateur qui s’inclina respectueusement et se retira dans la cuisine.

« Je ne pourrai rien cacher à un journaliste, dit-il en devançant les questions de son invité. Je suis d’origine brésilienne.

— Je me demandais d’où venait cet accent, voici une réponse à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas. Maître, c’est une façon de dire monsieur à Rodorio ?

Giorgakis éclata de rire.

— Non, bien entendu ! »

Il se pencha et regarda autour de lui, puis susurra quelques mots à peine audibles.

« Nous faisons partie d’une antique secte.

Le sang de Theodoros ne fit qu’un tour et son visage trahit une excitation frénétique.

— De quelle secte ?

— Celle des amateurs de vin ! Pouffa le colosse en riant de plus belle. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne connais pas les Maîtres de chai ? »

Le journaliste se décomposa. En cet instant, il aurait voulu disparaître sous la table mais fit bonne figure et renvoya un sourire forcé. Le retour du restaurateur lui accorda un peu de répit.

« Voici vos ouzos, messieurs, accompagnés de quelques mézedés. Votre ami n’est pas de Rodorio, n’est-ce pas ?

— Nous, c’est un journaliste d’Athènes. Il cherche un restaurant pour touristes.

— C’est un honneur de vous accueillir monsieur …

— Appelez-moi simplement Theodoros. Je serai très heureux de vanter les mérites de votre cuisine à mes amis et de pouvoir participer, modestement, à la prospérité de Rodorio.

— Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous proposer une soupe, la meilleure de l’Attique, spécialité de ma femme, une Psarosoupa.

— Très bonne idée, Andreas. Que me suggérez-vous en plat de résistance ?

— Monsieur aime la viande ?

— Oui, répondit Theodoros en se plongeant dans la carte.

— Alors un Kokoretsi, si monsieur aime le citron.

— Beaucoup de citron et quelques légumes.

— Pour moi ce sera comme d’habitude, fit Giorgakis, Chtapodi.

— Pour deux personnes ?

Le pêcheur échangea un clin d’œil complice avec le restaurateur.

— Il faut bien ça pour me nourrir, non ? »

Theodoros regarda Andreas s’éloigner. Il en profita pour appréhender la clientèle de ce petit restaurant bien garni pour un jour de semaine. Il n’y avait aucun touriste. Seul dans un coin, un type, penché sur sa guitare, jouait des airs traditionnels et racontait l’histoire de Persée. Un peu plus loin, des couples suivaient ce récit, les yeux émerveillés. Theodoros glissa sa main dans une poche et rechercha son magnétophone, qu’il déclencha délicatement. Ce texte, qui narrait les exploits mythiques du héros d’Argos, était une piste. Il s’engouffra dans la brèche.

« C’est un beau texte. Etrange cependant de narrer ces légendes. Rodorio est décidément un village plein de charme. »

Giorgakis se resservit quelques mézedés et fit mine de ne pas entendre. Finalement, ne pouvant ignorer davantage le regard insistant de son invité il souffla et répondit :

« Tu n’aimes pas les légendes ?

— Si, bien entendu. Je reste un Grec et j’ai reçu une culture classique. Mais c’est étrange, ça me rappelle un reportage que j’ai vu à la télévision la semaine dernière … »

L’approche était assez moyenne mais le journaliste brûlait depuis des heures d’entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il se resservit un peu d’eau pour noyer davantage son ouzo et reprit :

« Tu savais qu’il existait encore des païens ?

— Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « païens », répondit Giorgakis sans croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de ces personnes qui se déclarent être des adorateurs de nos anciens dieux ? »

Le cœur du Theodoros se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il touchait, enfin, au but. Il venait d’ouvrir une porte et s’était avancé dans la pénombre, sans savoir vers quoi il avançait. Trop tard pour reculer. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, Giorgakis lui jeta un regard sombre. Il déplia ses bras musclés et poussa la carafe d’eau qui les séparait.

« Tu trouves ça étrange ?

— Et bien oui, bien entendu.

— Pourquoi bien entendu ? Certains croient bien aux petits hommes verts. D’autres vouent un culte aux sportifs ou aux stars.

— Mais Athéna, Zeus, Persée : ce sont des légendes !

— Tu n’es pas ici pour des touristes, n’est-ce pas mon ami ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Theodoros sentit son visage virer à l’écarlate. Il ne se démonta pas et décida de jouer son va-tout. Il remercia au passage l’ouzo de lui donner le courage de ne pas fuir.

« J’enquête pour le compte de mon journal sur un trafic de drogue depuis plusieurs semaines. Une des pistes que j’ai pu suivre m’a conduit à découvrir une secte, près d’Eleusis. Des habitants ont procédé à une purification liée aux Mystères d’Eleusis : ils ont suivi le culte antique.

— Tu as pu les voir ?

— Oui, j’étais en planque avec une inspectrice ; nous cherchions des dealers de drogue, nous avons trouvé une secte.

— Le lien avec Rodorio ?

— Lors de ma thèse universitaire, j’ai travaillé sur les mouvements sectaires. Rodorio figurait sur une liste de villages où l’on soupçonnait l’existence de mouvements liés aux cultes païens. Je me suis replongé dans mes fiches et j’ai décidé de pousser mes investigations ici.

— Et tes trafiquants ?

— J’ai laissé tomber. L’inspectrice que j’ai côtoyée me livre des informations pour mon journal, ce qui me laisse le temps de me consacrer à cette affaire.

Giorgakis se fendit d’un rictus ironique.

— Drôle de bonhomme que voilà ; tu te prends pour Indiana Jones ?

— Je suis très sérieux », répliqua froidement le journaliste.

Le colosse se tourna vers la droite et accompagna du regard l’arrivée d’Andreas et de ses plats.

« Nous allons vivre un grand moment. Profite de ton festin, Andreas a mis tout son savoir-faire dans cette recette. Tu m’es sympathique : viens dormir chez moi ce soir. Nous allons suivre le match de Coupe d’Europe ; avec un peu de chance l’Olympiakos pourra faire quelque chose. Demain matin, je vais te conduire chez quelqu’un qui pourra t’aider.

Giorgakis se tourna alors vers Andreas.

— Mon ami mérite de connaître tes meilleures spécialités ; prépare-nous de la liqueur maison pour accompagner le dessert. »

Les paroles sibyllines de Giorgakis emportèrent tous les doutes du journaliste. Il tenait une piste et était bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

 

* * *

 

_« Merde Theodoros, que tu peux être con ! Ils t’ont drogué ces enfoirés ! »_

Une nouvelle vague ramena le journaliste à la réalité. Elle s’était écrasée sur le rocher, déchargeant son écume sur son visage. Son attention fut bientôt attirée par le bruit d’un moteur. Un bateau de rapprochait de l’éperon rocheux ; Theodoros se mit à hurler. La chance semblait enfin lui sourire et il ne fallait pas la laisser passer. Bientôt, une petite embarcation se détacha de la brume. Il y avait deux hommes. Un petit, rondouillard, qui préparait une corde et … Il se figea. Le second tenait un fusil, mais ce n’était pas ce qui le terrassait en cet instant ; ces deux hommes, il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

 

** L’île **

« Demis, aide-moi à l’attacher au lieu de rêvasser. Monsieur Angelo va bientôt arriver et il a demandé que nous fassions le nécessaire pour qu’il ne puisse pas s’échapper.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Andreas, là où nous le menons il ne risque pas de pouvoir aller bien loin. »

Le décor était planté : un bandeau sur les yeux, Theodoros était prisonnier de ses deux anciens hôtes. Du moins n’était-il plus sur ce maudit rocher. Le voyage n’avait pas duré très longtemps, tout au plus une demi-heure. S’il s’était contenté de donner quelques ordres formels, Andreas s’était montré plus sympathique que son acolyte et avait offert un peu d’eau à son prisonnier avant de débarquer. Theodoros n’avait remarqué aucun bruit familier ; pas de voiture, pas de sirène de navire, simplement le clapotis des vagues et quelques chuchotements incompréhensibles. Après être resté un long moment à genoux sur le sol pierreux, on le remit sur pied sans ménagement. A ses questions et ses suppliques, Theodoros se voyait opposer un silence pesant et s’il n’avait pas senti le canon froid du fusil de Demis contre son dos, il se serait abandonné à son ire. Après un parcours chaotique, il fut conduit dans un bâtiment. La fraîcheur de l’air contrastait avec la fournaise naissante qui accablait l’extérieur. Il escalada péniblement plusieurs marches, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber en avant, puis pénétra dans une pièce au plancher de bois. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud et lorsqu’il heurta une poutre, Theodoros pensa qu’il devait être dans un grenier. Deux vigoureuses mains l’attachèrent à une poutre tandis que l’autre homme le bâillonnait sans ménagement malgré ses protestations.

La porte claqua. Le journaliste était seul désormais. Dans les premières minutes, il se débattit, tentant vainement de s’extraire de ses liens. La seule chose qu’il réussit à faire fut de se ronger les poignets jusqu’au sang. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer avec le bâillon et ces premiers instants parurent durer une éternité.

Son esprit se focalisa sur l’inspectrice : il n’avait pas eu le temps de l’appeler, ce qui pouvait se montrer une chance. Attendant en vain son coup de fil, elle devait déjà être à Rodorio et remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il fallait tenir. Finalement, la situation n’était pas encore dramatique : il vivait et devait se trouver prisonnier de ceux qu’il recherchait, la secte des païens adorateurs des anciennes divinités. Andreas et Demis avaient parlé d’une île ; Theodoros passa en revue la géographie du golfe de Saronique et chercha une réponse. Il devait être sur Egine. C’était la seule île de taille importante pouvant accueillir une grande communauté. A sa connaissance, il y avait quelques villages sur l’île, mais aussi beaucoup de touristes. Theodoros passa de longues minutes à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, mais aucune réponse ne parvenait à le satisfaire. Cette île était silencieuse et rien ne pouvait laisser présager qu’un groupe de touristes débarque à l’improviste et vienne le délivrer.

Le temps passa, plus lentement que jamais. Le soleil était à présent au zénith et ses rayons semblaient avoir décidé de s’acharner sur la bâtisse. Les tuiles, saturées de chaleur, craquaient et le bois se dilatait dans des crissements sinistres. Cette pièce s’était vite transformée en un enfer terrible dans lequel les ondes incandescentes s’amusaient à affaiblir le journaliste. Le pire, c’était la soif. La gorge lacérée de sécheresse, la langue gonflée, l’attente virait au supplice. Theodoros était aux portes de la folie : son esprit traversait les paysages fantastiques de Lawrence d’Arabie ; en ces instants, il maudit sa mère de lui avoir offert «  _Les sept piliers de la Sagesse_  » du héros britannique obsédé par le désert.

Finalement, quelqu’un finit par entrer dans la pièce. Un pas mesuré annonça son approche. L’inconnu lâcha un ricanement acerbe et se mit à faire le tour du prisonnier. Il retira sans ménagement le bâillon et Theodoros put enfin prendre une grande bouffé d’air. Mais ce dernier, étouffant et poussiéreux, lui arracha une toux qui acheva de lacérer sa gorge. Bientôt, la clarté agressa ses yeux ; on venait de lui rendre la vue.

C’était bien un grenier, traversé de quelques rais de lumière qui semblaient faire voler une poussière démentielle. L’inconnu était un homme ; sa peau était mate, ses cheveux hirsutes et son regard pénétrant. Il avait un front assez prononcé, le nez tuméfié. D’ailleurs, avec un peu de recul, Theodoros remarqua que cet homme venait de se battre ; il portait de multiples traces de coups. L’inconnu le détailla un long moment, sans rien dire, se contentant de jouer avec une bouteille d’eau que Theodoros ne quittait pas des yeux, déglutissant douloureusement.

« Quelle chaleur n’est-ce pas ? »

Cet accent. Un Italien. Enfoiré. _« Ces voisins se croient toujours du temps de l’Empire Romain lorsqu’ils sont en vacances ; imbus de leurs personnes, méprisants, pire que les Français, ce qui n’est pas une référence en la matière »_ songea-t-il. Lui, en plus, avait un air vicieux et s’amusait ouvertement avec sa bouteille.

« J’ai connu pire, lâcha-t-il finalement d’une voix éraillée.

— Ah bon. Dans ce cas je me dispense de te proposer à boire ?

— Je n’ai pas soif ».

 _« Tu te crois marrant ? Mais quel con, bien entendu que je crève de soif. »_ Theodoros maugréa intérieurement et arbora un air sévère.

« Vous comptez me garder longtemps ici ?

L’inconnu lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

— Je pose les questions, mon gaillard. C’est toi qui es venu chez nous, tu n’es pas en situation de faire le malin.

— C’est ce maudit pêcheur de Rodorio et ses complices qui m’ont conduit ici.

— Pêcheur ? Tu parles d’Aldébaran ?

— De Da Silva.

— Pêcheur ?

L’inconnu éclata de rire et essuya une larme.

— Alors là, bravo. Il est fort quand même notre Taureau.

— Te fous pas de moi, enfoiré ! »

C’en était trop. La colère s’était emparée du journaliste qui, veines déployées, tentait désespérément de se libérer de son carcan.

« Du calme, Theodoros. Dis-moi plutôt tout ce que tu sais.

— VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard jusqu’ici moqueur de l’inconnu. Il brandit un doigt vers le visage du malheureux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. J’ai dû arrêter un entraînement pour tes conneries et je ne suis pas d’humeur, cracha-t-il.

— Je ne dirai rien. »

Theodoros avait bombé le torse sans réfléchir. Il le regretta aussitôt. Son corps fut soudainement pris de convulsions et une force implacable le terrassa, lui arrachant instantanément des larmes.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors je vais faire les présentations : Angelo, ou gueule d’ange pour mes amies. On ne va pas jouer trois heures. Mon collègue avait demandé aux deux autres idiots de te conduire hors de Rodorio après t’avoir drogué. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi et oublier cette histoire. Seulement voilà, ce cher Demis n’a pas eu confiance dans l’analyse de mon confrère et il a décidé, avec son frangin, de te conduire sur un rocher. Tu aurais pourri là-bas si ton « pêcheur » ne s’était pas inquiété de ton cas et avait exigé qu’on te conduise ici. Pas de bol, il n’est pas là aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui suis de garde pour ce genre de conneries. Alors on va faire simple : soit tu me dis tout ce que tu sais, soit je te fais bouffer tes tripes. Excuse mon langage, mais tu commences à me courir sur le système. »

Theodoros était tétanisé. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Que pouvait-il dire ? L’inspectrice allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Angelo terrassa ses derniers espoirs.

« Laisse ta flic où elle est. J’ai une copine qui s’occupe d’elle dans la pièce d’à côté. »

Le journaliste se liquéfia. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Un cauchemar. Le réveil n’avait pas encore sonné. Il allait se réveiller et …

« Tu t’es retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais note bien que tu l’as bien cherché. Quelle idée de s’intéresser à une « secte » comme la nôtre ?

— Ne faites pas de mal à l’inspectrice Kefalas et je vous dirai tout.

— Ben alors, tu en pinces pour cette coquine ? Je te l’accorde, elle n’est pas mal. Un peu fluette à mon goût mais son visage est intéressant et crois-moi, je suis expert en la matière.

— Elle n’a rien à voir avec cette histoire. C’est moi qui l’y ai entraînée.

— Je suis tout ouïe, Theodoros. »

Le journaliste dit tout ce qu’il savait, c’est-à-dire rien de plus que des rumeurs et des témoignages qu’il avait accumulés au cours des années à propos de quelques illuminés qui désiraient remettre au goût du jour les cultes de la Grèce antique.

« Ainsi tu ne sais donc rien. » Angelo, qui s’était assis tout au long de l’exposé du journaliste, se releva. « Une bonne chose de faite, dit-il en souriant. Tu me plais bien tu sais. Bon sang ce qu’il fait chaud ! »

D’un geste négligent, il prit la bouteille et la vida d’une traite et essuya ses lèvres humides.

« Oh excuse-moi, tu en voulais peut-être ? »

Le regard de Theodoros se fit braise, ce qui amusa son geôlier.

« Tu es de quel signe ?

— Comment ça ?

— Astrologique.

— Taureau, siffla le journaliste.

— Voilà qui ne s’invente pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Comme tu sembles à présent faire partie de la famille Da Silva, je vais soutenir ta candidature. On va venir te chercher et te conduire à ton nouvel appartement ; c’est un peu rustique, mais j’espère qu’il te plaira car, crois-moi, tu es ici pour longtemps. Très longtemps. Bienvenue sur l’Île du Sanctuaire. »

 

** Epilogue **

  _New York, Etats-Unis d’Amérique, quatre ans plus tard…_

Saga raccrocha et laissa Aiolia à ses questions.

« Katarina, tout est prêt ?

— Oui Monsieur. Je suis entrée en contact avec la CIA afin de préparer les accréditations nécessaires. Ils me feront un rapport journalier sur les mouvements suspects. Je veillerai à éloigner les curieux afin que vos consultations se passent pour le mieux.

— C’est une bonne chose. Et toi Theodoros ?

— Je prépare un dossier de presse, comme convenu.

— Veille à ce que les journalistes posent les bonnes questions.

— Ce sera le cas, Monsieur.

— Je n’en doute pas. Aiolia va venir me chercher. On se voit demain, comme prévu. En attendant, rejoignez l’hôtel et restez à disposition. »

Katarina et Theodoros s’inclinèrent devant le Maître du Sanctuaire et s’engouffrèrent dans un taxi.

« Millennium United Nation Plaza Hotel, s’il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur acquiesça et le taxi s’engouffra dans le flux de la circulation. Theodoros souffla de soulagement.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda sa compagne.

— Tout va commencer et je me demande ce que nous allons devenir.

— Tu sais comme moi que nous ne savons pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Il n’y a rien à espérer ou redouter, il faut simplement faire confiance aux Maîtres.

— Oui, sans doute.

Il s’arrêta un instant et son regard se perdit à travers la vitre.

— J’aurais aimé pouvoir revoir Aldébaran avant de partir.

— Il te manque, Theodoros ?

— Oui. Après tout, c’est grâce à lui que nous sommes là.

— Non, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton assuré, c’était la volonté du Destin. »

Theodoros se retourna et observa quelques secondes sa compagne. Elle était belle. Comme d’habitude.

« Le Destin. Réponse facile pour occulter notre ignorance. Je ne sais pas si le Destin existe réellement. Avant, j’étais orthodoxe, comme tout le monde. Zeus, Athéna, autant de dieux que je savais réservés aux histoires pour enfants et aux études classiques. J’ai appris qu’il en était tout autre depuis, alors je me garderai bien de définir ce que représente le Destin.

— Saga le connaît.

— C’est ce qu’il dit, du moins veut bien nous faire croire.

— Douterais-tu du Maître ?

Le ton de Katarina était presque taquin.

— J’ai le plus grand respect pour lui et pour tous les autres. Même Angelo m’est devenu sympathique avec le temps. Le Sanctuaire a mon allégeance, ma loyauté, tout comme tu as mon amour.

Katarina sourit.

— Tu restes un sacré beau parleur, mais j’aime ça. Allez, ne te tracasse pas, tout se passera bien. C’est la première fois que nous pouvons quitter l’Île. Profitons de cette soirée. Demain, tout commencera, sans que nous soyons capables de dire quoi ; peu importe. Athéna, où qu’elle soit, gardera un œil sur les siens. »

 

Saga regarda le taxi disparaître dans le flot de la circulation. Il était heureux de pouvoir offrir à ces deux serviteurs anonymes un peu de répit. Après quatre années sur l’Île, Katarina s’était vue proposer de travailler pour le service des relations avec l’Extérieur ; Aldébaran de son côté avait soutenu Theodoros dans la création du journal de l’Île, « Les Yeux Pers ». Ce déplacement leur offrait l’occasion de vivre leur voyage de noces au service du Sanctuaire. Saga soupira ; quelque part, il aurait donné beaucoup pour être à leur place, ne serait-ce qu’une soirée. Mais le Destin avait choisi pour lui une toute autre voie.

 


End file.
